


I Don't Hate You

by MannerismOdd



Category: inFAMOUS: Second Son
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 04:18:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8086849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MannerismOdd/pseuds/MannerismOdd
Summary: You discover that the cute street artist you have been flirting with is a Conduit.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a little shorter than my other stuff, but I hope you enjoy it anyway!

You sat at the table, head in your hands.  _ A Conduit. You fell in love with a freaking Conduit. _

Honestly, you didn’t know what to do. On one hand, Delsin was a good person - at least, that’s what you had thought. Now, though... he had kept the fact that he was a Conduit from you. You couldn’t exactly blame him, but what if that meant he had kept other things from you? 

Whatever your relationship actually was, you knew one thing for certain. The two of you were so freaking screwed. The D.U.P. was going to find out and screw the two of you over.

You first met Delsin Rowe on the way home from work. It had been late at night and he was tagging a building on the side of the street. You had come up from behind him, complimenting the style. Delsin almost had a heart attack.

After that, the two of you began to run into each other more and more. You suspected that Delsin had purposely remained in the area where you first met so he could talk to you again. After all, you had seen some of his work on various buildings near your apartment. 

Finally, you cracked. You asked him to join you on a date to the local coffeehouse.

The two of you had been having a perfectly wonderful date... until the two of you heard the gunshots from outside.

The D.U.P. claimed there was a Conduit - sorry,  _ Bio-Terrorist -  _ in the area. Soon enough, the shooting had gotten a little too close for comfort. You and Delsin soon left the scene, but not before a rather dangerous close call.

You remembered Delsin pulling you close to his chest and using his powers to rush the two of you to safety. You remembered feeling the power thrum within him, the exhilaration of speeding into the closest alleyway... the shock that he was a Conduit.

You ran home soon after, unsure with how to react.

Now you sat at the table, mentally kicking yourself for being so cruel to Delsin. He had saved you, and how did you repay him? By running off like a pansy.It would make sense if he never spoke to you again.

However, the following day, you got a text by the very same street artist, requesting that the two of you met somewhere to talk. You were a little wary, of course - but Delsin said that if it made you uncomfortable, the two of you could meet somewhere public.

In the end, even though you were screaming at yourself, you agreed to go.

You walked into the restaurant alone, searching for Delsin. You found him sitting alone by a window, head hidden in the crook of his elbow. You made your way towards him.

When you sat, down, his head shot up in surprise.

“Oh, (Y/N)... I didn’t think you’d come.”

You pursed your lips and glanced out the window. It was a sunny day out, casting light over the Space Needle in the background. “Why wouldn’t I come?” you asked faintly.

Delsin looked down at his hands. “Because you hate me,” he muttered, a slightly angry tone in his voice. “Because you’re scared of me.”

“Delsin... I’ll admit that my response probably wasn’t something you were expecting, but I don’t hate you. I could never hate you.” You huffed out a sigh, looking back down at the table. “That’s the problem,” you finished quietly.

“(Y/N)... How is that a problem?”

You looked back up into his deep brown eyes, where genuine confusion lay. “What do you mean?”

“Why would not hating me be a problem?”

You wished you didn’t feel the little flutter of excitement in your chest when you heard the hope in his voice. Instead, you fixed him with a serious look. “What if the D.U.P. take you and I’m left behind, Delsin?”

He looked taken aback. “Oh geez, (Y/N), are we really that far into this relationship?” he asked, only half teasing.

You blushed deeply. “You know what I mean!” you exclaimed.

Delsin chuckled. “Well, then I promise I won’t ever be taken by the D.U.P.” He paused, seeing your expression. “Scout’s Honor.”


End file.
